


Lou Ellen - Daughter of Magic

by PrezKoko



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crush, Gen, distant pining, one-sided, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason Lou Ellen couldn't help but blush around Nico di Angelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lou Ellen - Daughter of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr, didn't realise I hadn't archived it on here!

After the Battle of Manhattan, everybody wanted to become friends with Nico di Angelo. In the first week, when everyone was smiling and hugging each other, it was easy to do the same with the heroic son of Hades. 

When all the celebrations were over, many campers started to get intimidated by the heroes of the battle. Percy and Annabeth probably never noticed, considering they’d just started going out. And Clarisse was difficult to approach at the best of times. 

The same could be said for the son of Hades. Nico di Angelo had brought an entire undead army to the battle, and everyone saw how great a fighter he was during it. Without the cover of mutual celebration, some found it difficult to so much as breath around the guy. 

Some of the braver campers tried to approach him of course. Nico was new and interesting. He had never been at camp before, at least not whilst Lou Ellen had attended it. The first time she saw him was when he showed up with Percy Jackson and fought to save Camp Half-Blood during the Battle of the Labyrinth. 

As if he wasn’t cool enough, apparently Nico lived out there alone, probably killing monsters every day. It only made him even more interesting than before.

The only problem was, he didn’t seem to like people much. He wasn’t outgoing, he rarely spoke, and the rare chances he did smile, it was a chilly smile. As if he was knew how you were going to die. 

Add that onto how he was a child of the Big Three, friends with Percy Jackson, plus the whole War Hero thing. It wasn’t surprising that the more timid campers found it scary to so much as look at the guy, nevermind speaking to him. 

That hadn’t stopped Lou Ellen from wanting to approach him herself. But she’d been so busy designing the new Hecate cabins with her siblings, that everything else took a backseat. 

She saw him every day though, as he commanded his skeletons to build the Hades Cabin. It was a sight to behold, such easy control of the Underworld magic. Sometimes, Lou Ellen and her siblings would all pause and sigh dreamily. 

Back then, she had told herself to be patient. She had plenty of time. Like her, Nico was going to be staying after camp was over. And she thought it was probably better to wait until things calmed down a little. No point introducing herself to be forgotten thanks to the hectic day. 

Everybody was still cheering about Percy and Annabeth  _finally_  making their relationship official anyway. Supposedly it had been a long time coming.

That was why she didn’t approach Nico di Angelo after the Battle of Manhattan.

She never thought he would just disappear without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Unlikely to be continued, though I think she could have been a really cool character.


End file.
